Your Love
by Alexandra Jones-Smith
Summary: Ten/Jack SLASH! The Doctor is falling in love with Jack and afraid to admit it. Jack is in love with him and is to afraid to admit it, what will happen? Read to find out! Please Read and Review! Need a BETA!
1. Chapter 1

**Your Love**

_**A/N:**__Ok this is my first story with this account and I do hope you like it, Ten/Jack and it may be an MPREG, but I have not decided. It will be dark, but also kind of funny and sweet. This is a slash, don't like, don't read! Oh don't bother with my other account, it started to give me problems so I deleted all my stories and left it lol. I hope you all like this story. _

**Chapter 1: The Doctor's Secret**

"Bring. Him. BACK!" Jack screamed.

These creatures had taken the Doctor away about an hour ago and Jack has not seen him since. He was afraid of what they were doing to him and he knew that whatever they were doing it wasn't good.

**88888**

"Bring his friend back; you have made them suffer enough." Carl said softly

"No I enjoy watching him scream." Nichole said with an evil smile on her lips.

"I don't think the skinny one can take much more torture, Madame." Carl argued.

"Do not tell me what I can do and what I cannot do! The last time I checked I was the one in charge not you, so keep your Fuckin thoughts to yourself." She snarled and Carl shrank back.

"I am going to check on his friend." Carl murmured as he turned away.

"You go do that." Nichole snapped.

**88888**

The Doctor opened his eyes and quickly shut them again because of the bright light. He was lying on a very hard table and from the aches and pain he felt in his body, he had been lying here awhile.

"Jack?" He gave a start at how rough his voice sounded, it sounded like it hadn't been used in weeks!

"Your friend isn't here, but I can help you." He looked toward the direction the voice was coming from and he saw a tall man with blonde hair ice blue eyes standing there.

"But don't you work for the one that locked us up here?" The Doctor croaked.

"I hate that bitch and I want to get off of this dreaded planet."

"Do you know where my friend is?" The Doctor asked.

"Yes and he has been begging for you to be brought back to him." The man told him as he started to unchain him.

"Where did everyone else go?" The Doctor asked, he rubbed the red marks on his wrists and winced.

"There was an 'emergency'." The man said with a cheeky grin.

"What was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Carl."

"That's a nice name."

"I guess."

"What about your leader, this Nichole woman will she be giving us trouble?" The Doctor asked nervously.

"No she is also occupied with the "emergency" so don't expect problems from her." Carl said with a smirk.

"Good."

"Yup because if she catches me I am dead." Carl said, he rolled his eyes and helped the Doctor to his feet.

"Then let's not get caught." The Doctor said and Carl helped him get dressed.

**88888**

Jack had been sitting in the little cell they had moved him too for at least six hours and he was positive that something had happened to the Doctor. Jack brushed his tears back; the Doctor would not want him to cry over him. He would want Jack to think positively and think of a way to get them out of the mess that he had most likely got them into.

Jack smiled a little at that thought as he pictured the Doctor with a pout on his lips as he gave Jack an innocent look. Jack shook his head and sighed softly, praying the Doctor was alright.

The so called leader of the people here had left a couple of hours ago; she had been taunting him and telling him how weak the Doctor was. But Jack knew the Doctor's wasn't weak and considering that the bitch had him tied to a table and was pumping him full of drugs of course he was weak! Oh Jack had wanted to chock the crap out of that bitch, but she had wisely stayed out of his reach.

**88888**

"Jack!" The Doctor cried as he stumbled into the cell on wobbly legs.

"Doctor! Are you alright?" Jack asked and he caught the Doctor as he fell.

"Im just a little wobbly from all the drugs they gave me." The Doctor told him and Jack scoped him up in his arms and the Doctor wrapped his arms around Jack's neck.

"Did they hurt you?" Jack asked worriedly.

"No they just gave me a lot of drugs." The Doctor told him as he leaned his head against Jack's shoulder.

"Who is your friend?" Jack asked eyeing Carl warily.

"This is Carl, he helped me and he is going to help us get the heck out of here." The Doctor said with a grin.

"It is nice to meet you." Carl said dipping his head to Jack.

"Yeah you too."

"Are you sure we can trust him?" Jack whispered to the Doctor as he helped the weak alien to stand on his own two feet.

"Yup apparently Nichole the leader of the people here is a real bitch." The Doctor said with a shrug.

"If you're sure."

'"Jack, Im sure now can we please get the hell outta here!"

**88888**

The Doctor collapsed on his bed with a groan, they had been chased back to the TARDIS and they made it in just in time. They had taken Carl back to his home planet which surprised the Doctor because he thought Carl was born on the planet they left. But Carl told him that he was from the planet Vernvirax and The Doctor took him home.

The Doctor finally let himself relax for the first time in two days. He sat up and took off his jacket and shirt and threw them across the room and they landed in a crumpled heap. He unbuckled his belt and trousers and wiggled out of his trousers and threw them across the room to join his shirt and jacket.

He stood up and pulled the blankets back and crawled in and curled up underneath the blankets and almost immediately fell asleep.

**88888**

Jack leaned his head back against the rim of the porcelain tub, he was so sore and tired. The warm water soothed his aching body and Jack was in heaven. He smiled as he remembered holding the Doctor in his arms, he remembered the Doctor wrapping his arm around his neck. He sighed softly and relaxed in the warm water.

**88888**

_Jack ran his fingertips down the Doctor's cheek and he leaned down and kissed the smaller man gently. He ran his tongue over the Doctor's closed lip's and he moaned when the Doctor opened his mouth and Jack wasted no time in slipping his tongue into the Doctor's mouth. Jack moaned loudly as he tasted the sweetness of the Doctor's mouth. He had never tasted anything like it before, and he hoped he never did again._

"_Jack?" _

"_Jack!"_

_The Doctor's lips weren't moving._

"_Jack!_

"Jack!"

Jack woke up and looked into the worried eyes of the Doctor.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked groggily.

"For one you fell asleep in the tub and two you wouldn't wake up." The Doctor explained.

"I was just really tired." Jack said with a grin.

"I will…um…leave you to get dressed." The Doctor said as his cheeks flushed bright red.

Jack kept from laughing as the Doctor practically ran from the room.

_**A/N: **_Well what did you think? Was it horrible? I know my grammar is horrible, and if you want it to be better the beta me. If you do beta me, then I must warn you that this story will have smutty/slashy scenes! In other words guy on guy action! Please review and I do not give out my email to _**ANYONE**__! _AJS.


	2. Chapter 2

**Your Love**

_**A/N: **__This is my first true slash story, but I did read one where Jack and the Doctor had sex in a lift with sixty people inside with them! It was HOT! Now this chapter is just the two of them having fun (Get your mind out of the gutter this instant!) there will be a little romance, but no hot sex (yet)!_

**Chapter 2: Relaxing**

The Doctor relaxed in the shower, the cool water fell down his skin and he sighed. He thought of Jack and a smile came over his lips, he wondered what it would be like to kiss him. He thought about it for a moment and then he shook the thoughts away.

Sighing he turned the water off and grabbed a towel and he wrapped it around his waist. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and wondered what Jack saw in him. Finally he decided that he would ask Jack and with that he walked out of the bathroom.

**88888**

Jack was walking down the hallway not watching where he was going and he yelped as he crashed into something wet and warm. Knocking them both to the ground, he opened his eyes and saw to surprised brown ones staring up at him.

"Hello," Jack said slowly and he swallowed as he realized the Doctor was nude, save for a towel.

"Hello, Jack," The Doctor replied softly.

"You're wet," Jack said lamely.

Jack could feel the Doctor's curves pressed against him, he could see his pale skin still wet from his shower.

"Yeah, I was in the shower," The Doctor said pulling Jack out of his thoughts.

"I should get up," Jack said, but he didn't move.

"Yeah," The Doctor whispered slowly.

Jack looked at his lips and felt a sudden desire to kiss them.

The Doctor licked his lips and Jack watched the movement, he flicked his eyes back up to the Doctor's. He moved his hand and brushed his fingers over the Doctor's cheek.

The Doctor closed his eyes and leaned into the touch.

Jack leaned down and pressed his lips to the Doctor's, he heard the Doctor gasp and he pulled away immediately.

"I am so sorry; I don't know why I did that!" Jack exclaimed as he got up off of the Doctor and backed up and walked away quickly.

The Doctor gasped when Jack ran off and he thought he did something wrong.

**88888**

Jack flopped onto his bed and covered his eyes with his hands.

"Oh why did I do that," Jack groaned.

He knew that he scared the Doctor off; he moved to fast and scared him off.

**88888**

"What did I do wrong?" The Doctor asked his ship as he buttoned his shirt up.

"_Maybe he thought he moved to fast," The TARDIS said gently._

"Do you think he likes me?" He asked.

"_He loves you," She told him softly._

The Doctor gasped and then grinned.

So if Jack loves him, but was worried about moving too fast then he would have to take the lead.

The Doctor grinned slyly and walked out of the room in search of the immortal Captain.

**A/N: Am I making them move to fast? Please tell me I'm not! I am working hard for you, please, please, please leave me a review! Tell me if you want the Doctor to do anything to Jack or vice versa,** **Alex**.


	3. Chapter 3

**Your Love**

**A/N: Well now we get the romance (finally!) I hope they aren't moving too fast, I have no experience in love (lol). The Doctor is in love with Jack…Jack doesn't know that…yet…Any who I hope you enjoy it! The M rating is in next chapter…in other terms you get your smut and love at the same time...Yay! The Doctor becomes a little…daring in this chapter…Oh and the Doctor is shorter than Jack in this story. Mentions of Theta/Koschei…**

**Chapter 3: I need you**

The Doctor threw Jack's bedroom door open and stormed inside, he stopped at the foot of Jack's bed and glared down at him.

Jack stared up into his angry brown eyes and felt heat go through his body, settling in his groin.

"I didn't mean to kiss you, I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry." Jack muttered looking away from the ticked off Time Lord.

"I am not mad about the kiss you idiot, I'm mad because you ran off after you kissed me." The Doctor told him with a smile.

"B-but you gasped," Jack stammered.

"That's because I didn't expect you to kiss me, but I didn't want you to stop kissing me." The Doctor snapped.

Jack stared up at him in shock, but a smile slowly found its way to his lips.

"Do you know how long I have waited for you?" Jack asked softly.

"A hundred and forty years give or take?" The Doctor asked with his head cocked to one side.

"And I would wait a hundred and forty more for you," Jack told him.

The Doctor came around the bed and pulled him up; Jack looked down at him and smiled as he cupped his cheek.

"Jack, please don't leave me," The Doctor whispered softly.

"I couldn't if I tried," Jack told him.

The Doctor smiled softly and Jack dipped his head and kissed his lips softly, the Doctor whimpered and opened his mouth. Jack slid his tongue inside and tasted every inch of the Doctor's mouth, the Doctor moaned and slid his tongue against Jack's.

Jack pulled away panting slightly, the Doctor stared up at Jack and smiled slyly. He leaned his head up about to kiss Jack again when The TARDIS jerked violently, throwing them both to the floor.

"What the hell?" The Doctor cried as he stood up and they both ran to the counsel room.

**88888**

Sparks flew from the counsel as the Doctor struggled to bring his ship under control, Jack held on for dear life. The TARDIS tumbled violently through the vortex, the Doctor cried out in shock as sparks rained down on his head. Jack covered his face to keep from being burned, the Doctor yelped in pain as he fell to the floor with a thud.

"Doc, are you alright?" Jack yelled over the noise.

"Just peachy," The Doctor yelled back as he pulled himself back up, the Doctor glanced at the screen and his eyes widened. "Um Jack, you might want to hang on, this is going to be rough." The Doctor said over the TARDIS's grinding and whooshing.

Jack grabbed the counsel and held on tight as the TARDIS shook and more sparks flew from the counsel.

"THREE! TWO! ONE," The Doctor and Jack screamed…

The TARDIS made a loud wailing sound as she more or less crashed…

They both fell to the floor…

"Doctor, are you alright?" Jack called out as he sat up.

"I'm alright, what about you?" The Doctor said as he limped around the counsel.

"I'm fine, where the hell are we?" Jack asked as he stood up.

The Doctor looked at the screen, "Earth, 21st century, London," The Doctor told him.

"So…who is invading the planet now?" Jack asked.

"Don't know yet, want to go and have a look?" The Doctor asked.

"Why not," Jack said with a grin.

The Doctor ran over and gave him a quick kiss before dragging him out the door.

"Looks like a normal day to me, but we both know it's not." The Doctor said as he rolled his eyes.

The Doctor stepped close to him and grinned slyly and then he took Jack's hand and tugged slightly.

**88888**

To say that trouble finds the Doctor would be untrue, it is more like the Doctor finds trouble and he tries to fix it.

Him and Jack found aliens building a weapon to use to take over the planet, they reasoned, but the aliens didn't listen. That was until they saw The Oncoming Storm; after they saw the Doctor truly mad…they got in their ship and flew away from earth as fast as they could.

The Doctor took the weapon apart piece by piece and then he dumped it in a black hole. Jack watched from the counsel as the Doctor closed the doors and slowly began walking up the ramp.

"That was fun," Jack said with a small smile.

The Doctor returned the smile and came to stand in front of him.

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist and buried his head in Jack's chest.

"What do you want?" Jack asked as he rubbed the Doctor's back in soothing circles.

"A sandwich," The Doctor said, his voice muffled by Jack's shirt.

"Sounds good," Jack murmured and he led the Doctor to the kitchen.

**88888**

The Doctor watched as Jack made their sandwiches, he watched as Jack sucked something off his fingers and he shivered.

"Jack," He whispered.

Jack turned and looked at him and felt heat go straight to his groin at the pleading look on the Doctor's face.

Jack walked over to him and leaned down, resting his hands on either side of him and looked him in the eyes.

"What do you need?" Jack whispered heatedly.

"I-I need you to kiss me," The Doctor said softly.

Jack smiled softly before leaning down and sealing their lips together lovingly, the Doctor moaned softly in Jack's mouth.

"Better now?" Jack asked as he stroked the Doctor's cheek.

The Doctor stared up at him with wide brown eyes and leaned into his hand, but then he pulled away and stood up.

Jack blinked and stared at him as the smaller man paced back and forth.

"Im scared, Jack," The Doctor whispered as he faced him with tears in his eyes.

"What are you scared of?" Jack asked softly.

"Me and the Master…before he was the Master, we were lovers," The Doctor whispered.

"You slept with him?" Jack asked sounding surprised.

"Oh I thought I loved him," The Doctor said softly.

"What happened?" Jack asked as he stepped closer.

"I woke up one morning and he was gone." The Doctor took a deep breath and looked up at him. "I don't want to be abandoned again; I just want someone to stay with me and never leave me." The Doctor said softly as he stared up at Jack.

"Get this through your head right now, I will not leave you, do you hear me? You will always have me," Jack said sternly as he stared down into the Doctor's eyes.

'I'm sorry…it's just I'm scared to take that last step," The Doctor said quietly as he looked down.

"I am here with you every step of the way," Jack said as he tipped his head up and kissed his forehead.

"I need you, Jack," The Doctor whispered.

Jack pulled him close and kissed the top of his head. "I'm here for you, always."

**A/N: Okay was that good enough? I know no smut, but if you like I will put it in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed the Doctor's softer side…Oh and just as a warning I don't like the Doctor being the one who enters Jack…I don't think he would want to because I don't think he would want to be in charge in the bedroom. So Jack will be doing the entering, if that bothers you then I'm sorry.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your Love**

**A/N: Okay I decided to give you guys your chapter…there will be love making in this chapter and some angst…enjoy. **

**Warnings: Sexual content (duh!) Mentions of past rape…I know and I don't want to do it, but it has to be done.**

**Chapter 4: A Lover's Dream**

The Doctor dragged Jacks' limp body into the TARDIS and slumped down next to him panting heavily; he looked down at Jack and whimpered softly. He pulled Jack into his lap and waited for him to revive.

Two minutes later Jack came back with a gasp and looked into the Doctor's brown eyes and was shocked to see them full of love and happiness. He knew the Doctor loved him, but he didn't know that the Doctor's love for him was this strong. Jack reached up and cupped the Doctor's cheek and smiled when the Doctor leaned into his touch and sighed softly.

"How long have I been out?" Jack asked as he slowly sat up.

"I don't know," The Doctor replied softly and he ran his fingers threw Jack's hair enjoying its softness.

"And you got me back to the TARDIS," Jack said and he pulled the Doctor in his arms and gave him a hug.

**88888**

"Jaacck," The Doctor whined as the Captain flirted relentlessly with him. He wouldn't tell Jack, but he secretly enjoyed it.

"Oh you know you enjoy it," Jack said with a cocky grin as he wrapped his arms around the Time Lord from behind and kissed his cheek.

"And how do you know I enjoy it?" The Doctor asked turning in Jack's arms so he could look the immortal Captain in the eye.

"I can't explain it…it's like I can feel your pleasure when I flirt with you," Jack murmured looking thoughtful.

"What do you mean you can feel my pleasure?" The Doctor asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I don't know, probably just my imagination, but your face always gives you away," Jack told him with a grin.

"Sorry?"

"You get this pleased look on your face," Jack replied.

The Doctor blushed and looked down at his bare feet.

"It makes me feel desirable," The Doctor muttered and his face turned a darker shade of pink.

"You _are _desirable," Jack told him as he tipped his chin up and pressed a kiss to the Doctor's soft mouth. "I can barely keep my hands off you," Jack murmured against his mouth and the Doctor shivered.

"Then why try to keep them off of me?" The Doctor asked with shy smile.

"I don't want to rush you," Jack said as ran his fingers through the Doctor's hair.

"Jack, I love you, I want you to make love to me," The Doctor told him with love and desire in his soft brown eyes.

"I love you too and I am going to make love to you," Jack breathed and he scooped the Doctor up into his arms and carried him to the bedroom.

**88888**

**You said you needed your smut? Here it is and I want a lot of reviews.**

Jack laid him down on the bed and began to undress him.

He started with the shirt, he worked every button from its hole till the shirt was open and the Doctor's pale chest was revealed to him.

Jack pulled the shirt out of the Doctor's trousers and helped the Doctor sit up so he could rid him of the shirt.

He pushed the Doctor gently back down on the bed and moved to his trousers, he unbuttoned them and slid the zip down. He heard the Doctor sigh in relief as he pulled his trousers down his legs and threw them across the room to join the rest of the Doctor clothing.

Jack let his eyes roam over the slender, perfect body presented to his gaze. His eyes took in every inch of that pale porcelain skin, every curve of that beautiful body.

The Doctor looked away from him and blushed.

Jack's eyes moved from the slender column of the Doctor's throat, down to the small rosy-pink nipples, the tiny waist, the flat belly, the curving, slender hips. His eyes wandered over the Doctor's hard cock, down the curvy, almost feminine thighs, the long slim legs. He was as beautiful as Jack imagined his breath caught in his throat, the Doctor gave him a shy smile.

"I know my body isn't all that attractive," The Doctor said as he lowered his eyes.

"Not attractive? Sweethearts, you are beautiful," Jack told him as he sat down next to the smaller man and caressed his cheek lovingly.

"You really think so?" The Doctor asked softly.

"I know so," Jack told him and he kissed the Doctor sweetly on the lips.

Jack stood again and quickly stripped out of clothing not able to stop himself from giving the Doctor a strip tease which made the Doctor giggle.

He quickly got back in bed and lay down next to the Doctor and leaned down and kissed him, the kiss started out gentle, but quickly turned passionate and hungry.

Jack moved on top of the Doctor and let his hands run all over the Doctor's body, he moved his mouth to the Doctor's neck making him moan.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered as the immortal captain rubbed his nipples.

Jack grinned against his neck and kept up the sweet torture.

"I love you," Jack whispered in his ear and then he nibbled his ear lobe.

"Love you too," "The Doctor moaned as he tangled his fingers in Jack's hair and tugged slightly.

Jack's mouth moved down his chest and took one of the pink nubs in his mouth and suckled it gently. He pulled away and gave the other nipple the same attention.

"Jack," The Doctor whimpered and he gave Jack's hair another sharp tug.

Jack pulled away from his chest and gave him a loving smile, "What do you need?" He asked as he stroked the Doctor's chest softly.

"Inside…need you inside," The Doctor panted.

Jack leaned forward and pressed his lips to the Doctor's soft mouth, he pulled his mouth from the Doctor's lips. He reached into the drawer next to the Doctor's bed and pulled out the lube, he uncapped it and put some of the thick, slippery substance on his fingers.

Jack cupped the Doctor's arse and gently squeezed and stroked the firm cheeks; he then spread his cheeks gently and rubbed his finger across the Doctor's tight entrance, coaxing him to relax. He pressed one finger against the Doctor's entrance and slid it in gently.

The Doctor gasped loudly and arched his back, and Jack knew he had never seen anything more beautiful than the Doctor wanton and abandoned for him and no one else.

Jack slid a second finger into him and curled them, making the Doctor cry out and buck his hips again.

Jack scissored his fingers in the Doctor's arse, stretching the tight ring of muscle and judging when the right time was to enter him.

The Doctor let out a low, deep, growling moan and Jack knew he was ready and he removed his fingers, smiling when he heard a whimper of disappointment from his lover.

Jack slicked up his cock, glancing up when he felt the Doctor's eyes on him, the smaller man was watching him through half closed eyes.

Jack pressed the head of his cock against the Doctor's entrance, pushing himself slowly into the Doctor's body. Once he was in Jack had to pace himself, he pulled out until just the head was still in the Doctor's body and then he began to thrust slowly.

Once the Doctor had adjusted Jack set a steady rhythm, he thrust deep into the Doctor, hitting the Doctor's prostate making the thin man yell out in pleasure.

Jack wrapped a hand around his lover's cock and stroked him in time with his thrusts.

Jack could feel his orgasm coiling in his stomach and he groaned as he struggled to hold it back, he gasped as he felt the Doctor's muscles tighten around him.

"Jack," The Doctor moaned as he threw his head back and wrapped his legs around Jack's middle.

Jack thrust deep into him and the Doctor screamed in pleasure and went impossibly tight around Jack's cock milking his orgasm out of him. He moaned loudly as he spilled his seed deep into the Doctor's body.

He felt the Doctor's cock twitch in his hand and he felt hot cum spill over his hand, he bent his head and kissed the Doctor sweetly on the lips.

Jack pulled out of the Doctor and scooped the smaller man up into his arms and lay down on his side, holding the Doctor close.

They lay there for a few minutes just basking in the afterglow.

It was the Doctor who broke the silence.

"I love you, Jack," He whispered as he snuggled against Jack and sighed happily.

"I love you too, sweethearts," Jack whispered back and he kissed the top of the Doctor's head.

"That was wonderful," The Doctor said with a smiled as he moved his head so he could look Jack in the eye.

"Yes it was," Jack agreed as he stroked the Doctor's cheek lovingly and the Doctor lay back down against his chest.

**88888**

Jack held the Doctor in his arms when the thin man woke up screaming, he held him as he calmed down.

"Tell me about it," Jack whispered softly.

"You know when I said me and the Master used to be lovers?" The Doctor asked softly.

"Yeah," Jack said slowly as he watched his lover warily.

"In the year that never was…things changed," The Doctor muttered softly.

"What do you mean changed?" Jack asked as he tipped the Doctor's head up so he could see his face.

"He used my feelings against me…he used the love I once felt for him against me." The Doctor blinked back the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes.

"What did he do to you, sweethearts?" Jack asked as he pulled the Doctor closer to him.

"H-he…forced himself onto me…I didn't want him…not after all he did," The Doctor choked down a sob.

"Oh, sweethearts," Jack whispered as he stroked his fingers through the Doctor's hair.

"Even after everything he did, I didn't want him to die," The Doctor gave up holding in his sobs and he let the tears out and he clutched onto Jack as he sobbed.

"I'm so sorry," Jack whispered as he held him against his chest.

"I still have nightmares about what he did to me," The Doctor whimpered as tears poured down his face.

"I will help you through this," Jack told him. "I promise,"

**88888**

Jack woke and he felt someone lying next to him, he opened his eyes and looked down, smiling when he saw the Doctor curled up next to him sleeping deeply.

He never thought he would have someone so beautiful all to himself, he never thought he would love someone like he loved this man.

Reaching out a hand, Jack ran his fingers through the Doctor's soft brown hair; the Doctor stirred slightly and opened his eyes. He looked up at Jack and gave him a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, beautiful," Jack said with a grin.

Morning," The Doctor said and he stretched out his thin body before settling back down next to Jack.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Jack asked.

"Hmm, let me think about it," The Doctor said with a grin.

Jack rolled his eyes and kissed the Doctor sweetly on the lips, they snuggled in bed together stayed there for most of the day.

**A/N: Okay how was it? Did the love making scene suck really bad? Please review! Lots of love!**


End file.
